1. Technical Field
The disclosure relates to an electrical connector, and more particularly to an electrical connector for reducing high frequency crosstalk interferences.
2. Related Art
Nowadays, various electrical devices such as a television, recorder, video player, CD player, DVD (Digital Video Disc) player etc., are all equipped with plugin connectors to connect with each other for signal transmission.
Generally a connector has multiple signal terminals. When signals are sent through the signal terminals, voltage noise interferences are generated due to electromagnetic coupling between adjacent signal terminals; which is the electromagnetic field interference effect generated within the adjacent areas by interactions of electromagnetic fields induced by different structures, namely “Crosstalk”. In other words, crosstalk interferences are incurred between the signal terminals inside the connector. Please refer to FIGS. 1 and 2, which illustrate signal connectors on a conventional connector with the structure and position of a ground terminal; FIG. is a partial perspective view, and FIG. 2 is an explanatory diagram of crosstalk areas. The conventional connector includes signal terminals A1/B1 and ground terminals A2, B2 respectively corresponding to the signal terminals A1, B1. When signals are transmitted through the signal terminal A1, flow spaces are formed between the contact points A11, A12 of the signal terminal A1 and the contact points A21, A22 of the ground terminal A2, such that the signals are transmitted through the path along the contact points A11, A12, A22 and A21. When signals are transmitted through the signal terminal B1, flow spaces are formed between the contact points B11, B12 of the signal terminal B1 and the contact points B21, B22 of the ground terminal B2, such that the signals are transmitted through the path along the contact points B11, B12, B22 and B21. As shown in FIG. 2, if the flow spaces formed between the contact points B11, B12, B22, B21 have electromagnetic coupling with the flow spaces formed between the contact points A11, A12, A22, A21, the crosstalk interferences are generated accordingly.
When the connector is used for low-speed signal transmission, the crosstalk interferences between signal terminals are not serious, and may be ignored if considering performance. However, if the connector is used for high-speed signal transmission, the crosstalk interferences between signal terminals causes serious effects.